Questão de Noivado
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: Lizzie resolveu que guardaria segredo sobre seu noivado até que Lady Catherine fosse devidamente informada. Ela só não imaginava que um amigo de infância voltaria para a cidade e causaria ciúmes em Mr. Darcy. DarcyXElizabeth


**Questão de Noivado**

** Por:** Tracy Anne Duarte Leite

-

- Lizzy - disse ele -, que fazes? Estarás no teu juízo perfeito aceitando este homem? Não o odiavas?

Naquele momento Elizabeth desejou ardentemente ter exprimido as suas opiniões anteriores com menos ênfase!

Ter-lhe-ia poupado as explicações embaraçosas que agora se via obrigada a fazer. Era necessário. E, um tanto confusa, assegurou o pai da sua afeição pelo Sr. Darcy.

- Ou, por outras palavras, estás decidida a tê-lo para ti. Ele é rico, decerto, e poderás ter roupas e carruagens ainda mais belas do que as de Jane, Mas tudo isso te fará feliz?

- Não tem outra objeção a fazer-me - disse Elizabeth - senão a sua suposição de que eu lhe seja indiferente?

- Nenhuma. Todos sabemos que ele é um homem orgulhoso e desagradável; mas nada disso contaria aos nossos olhos se gostasses realmente dele.

- Gosto, gosto muito dele - replicou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Amo-o sinceramente. O seu orgulho não é injustificado e ele é um homem bom e generoso. O pai não o conhece bem, por isso não me magoe falando nesses termos a respeito dele.

- Lizzy - respondeu o Sr. Bennet -, eu já lhe dei o meu consentimento. Ele é realmente um daqueles homens a quem eu nunca recusaria coisa alguma que ele condescendesse em pedir. E agora torno a dá-lo a ti, se estás verdadeiramente decidida a obtê-lo. Mas deixa que te aconselhe a refletir mais sobre o assunto. Conheço o teu gênio, Lizzy, e sei que jamais poderás ser feliz sem que estimes verdadeiramente o teu marido, sem que o consideres teu superior. A tua vivacidade e inteligência colocar-te-iam numa situação de grande perigo num casamento desigual. Cairias facilmente nas garras do descrédito e da miséria. Minha filha, não me dês o desgosto de te ver impossibilitada de respeitar o companheiro da tua vida. Não te dás conta da gravidade do momento.

Elizabeth, ainda mais emocionada, respondeu-lhe solene e gravemente; e por fim, após repetidas vezes afirmar que o Sr. Darcy era realmente o homem da sua vida, explicar a mudança gradual por que tinha passado a sua estima por ele, relatar a absoluta certeza que tinha da sua afeição, que não era coisa de momento, mas que resistira à experiência de muitos meses de incerteza, e enumerar com energia todas as qualidades do seu futuro marido, acabou por conquistar a incredulidade do pai e reconciliá-lo com a idéia do casamento.

- Pois bem, minha querida - disse ele, quando Elizabeth acabou de falar. - Nada mais tenho para te dizer. Se é esse o caso, ele merece-te. Nunca me poderia separar de ti, minha querida Lizzy, entregando-te a alguém menos digno da tua estima.

Para completar a impressão favorável de seu pai, ela então relatou-lhe o que o Sr. Darcy voluntariamente fizera por Lydia. Ele ouviu-a com um espanto ilimitado.

- Realmente, esta é uma noite de surpresas! E assim, Darcy tratou de tudo! Fez o casamento, deu dinheiro, pagou as dívidas do outro e arranjou-lhe um novo cargo? Tanto melhor. Poupa-me inúmeros incômodos e avultada soma de dinheiro. Se tudo tivesse sido feito pelo teu tio, sentir-me-ia na obrigação de lhe pagar, e tê-lo-ia feito; mas estes jovens violentamente apaixonados hão de querer tudo a seu modo. Oferecer-me-ei, amanhã, para lhe pagar, mas ele protestará com veemência, alegando o seu amor por ti e por-se-á ponto final no assunto.

O Sr. Bennet lembrou-se, então, do embaraço de Elizabeth a propósito da carta do Sr. Collins; e, após brincar com ela sobre o assunto, deixou-a finalmente partir, dizendo-lhe, quando ela já ia perto da porta:

- Se chegarem alguns jovens para Mary e para Kitty, manda-os entrar, pois estou à disposição.

Elizabeth desceu as escadas em um estado de espírito que beirava o divino, tão pura e densa era sua felicidade. Desceu a escada pulando alguns degraus, tão ansiosa estava para ver o sorriso daquele que agora estaria destinado a estar sempre ao seu lado. Aquele que a acompanharia pelo resto de uma vida feliz.

Porém, parou abruptamente na frente da porta de mogno, tentando controlar a respiração. Aquele não era o momento para que sua família desconfiasse de sua euforia.

Assim que entrou na sala, olhos verdes a procuraram, curiosos em ver a expressão que ela tinha depois da conversa com o pai. Lizzie abaixou o rosto, mas antes um sorriso tímido revelou sua felicidade. Sorriso esse que se fez também presente no rosto de Mr. Darcy.

- Lizzie, por onde estavas? – exclamou Kitty, erguendo o bordado pronto – Deixaste-me sem o decoro de minha obra.

- Decerto que não precisas de mim para exaltar tuas prendas, minha irmã! - Disse Elizabeth, carinhosamente. Relanceando Mr. Darcy se levantar e olhar displicentemente os livros que estavam dispostos na estante.

- Lizzie, venha jogar whist comigo! – chamou Mrs. Bennet.

- Perdoe-me, mas estou um pouco indisposta! – e seguiu para a estante, com um livro na mão. O intuito aparente era de o devolver ao seu lugar de origem.

Os olhos dele a procuraram mais uma vez, e dessa vez não desviou os olhos, encarou-o sorridente.

Desviando atenção do jogo de whist, Mr. Bingley viu o exato momento em que a mão de Miss Elizabeth Bennet pousou sobre a de seu estimado amigo. O rosto do amigo estava sério, mas, ao contrário do que acontecia na maioria de suas expressões, seu olhar era caloroso, quase como se seus olhos sorrissem por seus lábios.

Bingley lançou um olhar significativo para Jane, que sorriu, indicando que acreditava plenamente na felicidade deles.

No final da noite, todos foram se despedir dos dois belos moços no vestíbulo, e Bingley se esforçara para atrair a atenção para si mesmo, para que Darcy tivesse a chance de se despedir de Elizabeth sem causar curiosidade.

E enquanto voltavam para Netherfield, Darcy mergulhou em um silêncio observador, e Bingley tratou de deixá-lo com seus pensamentos, pois queria, assim como Darcy, mergulhar em suas próprias fantasias de uma vida conjugal maravilhosa.

**OooO**

Quando a sua mãe subiu para o quarto, Elizabeth acompanhou-a e fez-lhe a importante comunicação. O efeito foi extraordinário, pois, ao ouvi-la, a Sra. Bennet permaneceu completamente imóvel, incapaz de pronunciar urna palavra. Somente passados largos minutos ela pôde compreender o que ouvira, embora estivesse sempre atenta a tudo o que redundasse em proveito para a família, ou que se lhe apresentasse sob o aspecto de um noivo para qualquer uma das suas filhas. Finalmente, ela começou a voltar a si e a mexer-se na cadeira; levantou-se, tornou a sentar-se, abriu a boca de espanto e persignou-se.

- Deus do Céu! Deus me abençoe! Imagine-se! Quem poderia supor!? O Sr. Darcy! É mesmo verdade? Oh, minha querida Lizzy! Como serás rica e importante! Que mesadas, que jóias e que carruagens tu não terás! O casamento de Jane nada é em comparação com o teu! Sinto-me tão feliz, tão contente! Que homem encantador! Tão belo! Tão alto! Oh, minha querida Lizzy, perdoa-me ter antipatizado com ele no princípio! Estou certa de que ele me perdoará. Minha querida Lizzy... uma casa em Londres! Tudo o que há de melhor! Três filhas casadas! Dez mil libras por ano! Meu Deus do Céu, que será de mim? Enlouqueço.

Tais exclamações foram suficientes para mostrar que não havia dúvidas quanto à sua aprovação; e Elizabeth, felicitando-se por ser a única testemunha daquela efusão, em breve se retirou.

Porém, ainda ela não se encontrava há bem três minutos no seu quarto, quando a sua mãe de novo lhe apareceu:

- Minha querida filha - exclamou ela -, não posso pensar noutra coisa! Dez mil libras por ano, e talvez mais! É tão bom como se se tratasse de um lorde! É necessário obter uma licença especial! Mas, meu querido amor, diz-me qual o prato preferido do Sr. Darcy, para eu lho dar amanhã.

Enquanto sua mãe exclamava de felicidade, Elzabeth se viu sorrindo gentilmente.

- Não acredito! São dez mil libras, Lizzie. Tu serás dona de Pemberley. Oh, Céus! Pemberley.

- Mãe! – chamou Elizabeth.

- Tu terás tantos vestidos belíssimos! Uma casa em Londres! Um marido en ...

- Mãe! – interrompeu Elizabeth. A mulher parou de falar – Por favor, controle toda essa exultação. Sei que estás feliz por mim, mas, guarde nosso noivado em segredo.

- Guardar seu noivado em segredo? Do que estás falando, Lizzie?

- Eu não quero que Lady Chaterine saiba de nosso noivado através de mexericos. Espere até que Darcy fale-lhe sobre nosso relacionamento.

- Estás pedindo que guarde segredo sobre mais uma filha que irá se casar! Como se seu noivado fosse algo errado! – exclamou veemente a mãe.

- Esperes somente alguns dias, mãe. Não quero que Mr. Darcy se desentenda com a tia por minha causa.

- Você enlouqueceu, Lizzie! - resmungou a mãe enquanto saia do quarto, mas sorria enquanto resmungava.

**OooO**

Em todos os dias daquela semana, Lizzie e Darcy passeavam pelo bosque junto com Bingley, Jane e uma irritada Kitty, que se sentia desgarrada por ver tanto amor em volta dela. Kitty não agüentava mais ver os olhares e os carinhos escondidos daqueles dois casais.

Vezes sem conta tivera o prazer de atrapalhar quando Darcy tentava pegar a mão de Lizzie, furtivamente. Ou pronunciava uma desmedida frase vulgar quando Bingley não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jane.

Não era que queria a infelicidade das irmãs, só não queria que demonstrassem tanto afeto quando ela era obrigada a ir junto com eles para "manter a honra das irmãs".

E aquele era outro dia infindável para ela, quando não podia participar de nenhuma conversa dos dois casais, já que pareciam completamente afogados na presença um do outro.

Esse tipo de coisa, ela bem esperava de Bingley e Jane, mas de Darcy e Lizzie? Ah, isso não!

Ela nunca conseguiria imaginar aquele olhar apaixonado no rosto do rapaz, nem mesmo os sorrisos deslumbrantes que Lizzie dirigia para ele. Como a irmã se apaixonara por ele? Quando?

Várias vezes ela os ouviu conversando sobre as vezes que se encontraram em Rosings ou Pemberley. Será que fora lá que ele conquistara o coração de sua irmã?

A curiosidade a fez observá-los mais. Ela sempre o vira como um homem muito bonito, muito alto, muito rico e muito orgulhoso. Só que ela notava que não era aquilo que ele mostrava para a irmã. Era como se, quando estava na presença dela, fosse destituído de seu orgulho. Como se para ela, ele pudesse se mostrar sem reservas, sem medo de que ela pudesse machucá-lo. E ela, por sua vez, se livrara de seus preconceitos, vendo-o como uma pessoa digna de ser amada, e era isso que fazia. Ela o amava. Mostrava isso com cada gesto, com cada palavra, com cada frase malcriada que o fazia sorrir sem esforço.

Então aquilo era o amor verdadeiro: plena confiança.

E Kitty desejou aquilo para ela, desejou aquela confiança. Mas sabia que ainda não era a sua vez, não queria ser infeliz como, bem ela sabia, Lydia seria.

Um baile público em Longbourn era algo sagrado a cada fim de mês. E, naquele dia, ocorreria o do mês de novembro. As mulheres não comentavam outra coisa, se não a volta de Mr. Thompsom, um rapaz que fora estudar em Londres há muito tempo.

E Elizabeth estava realmente feliz por sua volta, já que eles eram amigos de longa data, e lembrou-se de como os dois corriam pelos bosques de seu pai em buscas das casas das fadas, que o Sr. Bennet, talvez para se divertir com a inocência das duas crianças, jurava ter naquelas árvores.

Para aquele baile, Lizzie se arrumara com esmero, estando ainda mais linda do que no baile que acontecera um ano e meio antes em Netherfield. E todo aquele cuidado era somente para que Darcy a olhasse com admiração quando a visse no baile. Na carruagem, Kitty brincava sobre isso, dizendo que se ela já o tinha, para quê se arrumar como se quisesse conquistá-lo. E Jane, que também se arrumara com perfeição, dizia que não havia racionalidade na vontade de que aquele que a amasse a olhassem com arrebatamento.

Lizzie se limitava a sorrir, sabendo que Jane falava mais por si mesma do que por ela.

- Diga-me, Lizzie! – sussurrou Kitty em seu ouvido – Lembrei-me a pouco que um dia antes de ficarmos sabendo de teu noivado, saístes sozinha com Mr. Darcy a passeio. Revela-me, conseguistes roubar um beijo de Mr. Darcy?

Lizzie ficou vermelha e terrivelmente horrorizada, encarou Kitty, pasma, e, aliviada, notou que a irmã estivera brincando.

Chegaram pontualmente ao baile, a tempo de ouvirem a banda afinar seus instrumentos. E logo ao entrar, Eizabeth avistou Mr. Thompsom. Ele era um rapaz bem apessoado, de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Era um pouco mais baixo que Darcy, mas tinha um lindo sorriso que sempre estava estampado em seus lábios. Ao lado dele havia uma linda mulher loira de olhos azuis, de braços dados com um rapaz de beleza deslumbrante, cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Mr. Pendleton! – sussurrou Kitty – Ele é muito bonito, não é, Lizzie?

- Sim, de fato! – falou Lizzie, indiferente. Ele realmente era de uma beleza pouco vista, mas, para ela, não lhe deslumbrava como a beleza de Darcy.

- Quem será aquela do lado dele? Não ouvi falar sobre ela! – Sussurrou Kitty, e Lizzie sorriu, pois reconheceu o olhar que ele lançara para mulher que estava ao seu lado. Era um olhar apaixonado.

E Jane replicou algo que confirmara as suspeitas de Lizzie.

- Ela é Pollyanna Pendleton, Kitty!

- Irmã dele?

- Não, esposa! – Kitty foi tomada por uma infelicidade profunda, sem conseguir acreditar que outro belo homem também estava comprometido, e se tornou sorumbática até que a primeira dança começou.

- Miss Bennet! – falou Mr. Thompsom, o sorriso se alargando – Eu nunca imaginaria que aquela menina que caia na lama em dias de chuva se tornaria uma mulher tão bela.

Elizabeth sorriu com o gracejo do amigo.

- Sentimos muito a sua falta, Mr. Thompsom! – ela sorriu, fazendo uma reverência.

Elizabeth se sentia realmente feliz por ver que nada mudara em seu amigo de infância, que ele ainda era aquele garoto que um dia a chamara de Eliza.

- Queira apresentar-lhe grandes amigos, Mr. Pendleton e sua esposa. – Os dois sorriram.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Miss Elizabeth! – sorriu Pollyanna, um sorriso que surtiu um efeito devastador em Elizabeth. Um sorriso que a deixou feliz só de vê-lo. – Mr. Thompsom nos falou muito sobre você, acho até que não nos falou sobre mais nada de Longbourn.

- Nos contou até que sempre fora apaixonado pela senhota, quando criança! – Replicou, Mr. Pendleton.

- Jimmy! – exclamou Mr. Thompsom, mortificado.

- Pense no lado bom, Carl, agora ela sabe que sempre gostou dela! – brincou Pollyanna.

Carl Thompsom olhou para Lizzie.

- Por favor, Miss Elizabeth, perdoe as brincadeiras de minha prima! – revelou Mr. Thompsom.

- Não há nada o que perdoar! – sorriu, reconhecendo em Pollyanna um pouco de sua própria personalidade.

Conversaram por mais tempo, e Elizabeth começava a se perguntar se Darcy demoraria muito.

- Miss Elizabeth, me daria honra de dançar comigo a próxima dança? - pergunto Mr. Thompsom.

Lizzie se viu em um dilema, pois pretendia que a primeira dança fosse de Darcy, era a primeira dança depois que ele a pedira em casamento. E depois, ela estava noiva, não achava que era certo dançar com outro homem. Porém, ninguém na cidade sabia de seu atual compromisso com Mr. Darcy. E recusar Mr. Thompsom seria desconcertador.

- Eu... Sim, Mr. Thompsom, aceito! – disse, tentando mostrar convicção.

Por ironia do destino, Darcy chegara no momento em que ela dançava com Mr. Thompsom.

Lizzie ficou receosa que Darcy não gostasse, e dançou como se fosse um martírio fazer aquilo.

Darcy e Bingley, como sempre, causaram grande alvoroço com sua entrada. Os comentários falavam de como Jane era afortunada, e como Mr. Darcy continuava tão belo, apesar de sua arrogância.

Mrs. Bennet logo os fez se juntarem a eles, o que era totalmente normal, já que os dois logo seriam seus genros. Mas ninguém na cidade sabia disso. E Mrs. Bnnet odiava não poder rejubilar-se do casamento de sua filha. Dois noivados de uma vez, imaginou ainda desconcertada. E de homens belos, ricos e charmosos.

Ao terminar a dança, Lizzie disse a Mr. Thompsom que iria falar com a família. E ele lhe fez uma reverência.

Ao se aproximar dos pais, notou que eles falavam sobe Mr. Thompsom, e sobre a relação dele com ela.

Receosa, saudou Mr. Bingley. E reverenciou Darcy, que parecia um pouco sombrio. Ela não soube por que, mas gostou da reação dele. E depois pensou, penosa, que não deveria gostar de vê-lo daquela forma. A mãe continuou falando sobre Mr. Thompsom, quando Mr. Darcy pediu-a para que dançasse com ele.

Ela aceitou, sorrindo. E ela foi guiada por ele até o local de dança. As pessoas logo começaram a falar, primeiro por que ele dificilmente dançava, e, segundo, por que na última vez que o viram dançar, também fora com ela, em Netherfield.

Ele manteve-se calado nos primeiros momentos da dança.

- O senhor não está com ciúmes, está, Mr. Darcy? – ela alfinetou.

- Se era essa sua intenção, creio que sim. Estou com ciúmes! – ele respondeu – Porém esse sentimento não foi capaz de causar minha raiva. E se causasse, não seria direcionada a você, garanto-lhe!

Ela sorriu-lhe.

- Me faz feliz essa sua declaração! – ela disse, apertando-lhe a mão afetuosamente.

- Estou começando a desejar que todos soubessem que vamos no casar! – Ele declarou, com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

Ela sorriu abertamente, causando certa curiosidade nas pessoas que os viam dançar.

- Você suportaria todas as felicitações e falsas atenções que receberia?

- Ao menos, nenhum interessado rapaz dançaria com minha noiva com o intento de conquistá-la. – ela falou, sorrindo.

- Ele não estava tentando me conquistar! – ela lhe assegurou.

- Melhor! – ele respondeu.

E calaram-se, absortos em admirar as feições do outro, como tolos apaixonados que eram.

De longe, Mr. Thompsom observava tais olhares, curioso.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Mr. Thompsom a Sir Willian Lucas.

- É Mr. Darcy! – respondeu-lhe educadamente – Amigo do noivo de Miss Jane Bennet, Mr. Bingley.

- Mr. Darcy... Ele não é daqui.

- Não, ele é dono de Pemberley em Derbshire. Tem renda anual de 10 mil libras.

Mr. Thompsom ficou estupefato.

- 10 mil libras? – repetiu. E olhou novamente para o belo homem que dançava com a mulher que ele pretendia pedir em casamento.

Assim que a dança terminou, Mr. Darcy pediu para que dançasse com ele mais uma música.

- Mr. Darcy, assim vão desconfiar de suas intenções! – ela brincou.

- É exatamente essa a minha intenção! – ele disse, usando as palavras dela.

Ele sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole, mas, mesmo assim, se via agora remoendo-se com a irritação, e por algo tão tolo como uma dança com um homem igualmente tolo.

Dançaram mais uma vez, dessa vez incitando comentários ainda mais fervorosos.

- Não é possível que Mr. Darcy esteja apaixonado por Miss Elizabeth. – Murmurou Maria Lucas, perto de Thompsom, para os pais – Apesar, de que, se o senhor se lembra, ele vivia visitando a casa de Charlote sem motivo algum quando estivemos lá no verão passado. Acho que ele queria vê-la.

- Eu não sabia disso! – disse Mrs. Lucas.

- Mas foi assim. E teve o dia em que ela estava doente e tínhamos um jantar na casa de Lady Catherine, assim que ele soube que ela estava mal, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e disse que iria ver como ela estava. Para mim, pareceu-me que ele estava apaixonado.

- Tu não sabes o que falas, Maria! – resmungou Mrs. Lucas, que tinha esperanças de que um dia Mr. Darcy viesse a se interessar por Maria – Ele nunca demonstrou tal interesse!

- Se a senhora diz!

A dança dos dois se alargou para uma terceira dança seguida, e nesse momento, a dúvida de deixou de existir, ficando em seu lugar uma estupefata surpresa. Ninguém dançava três vezes seguidas a menos que estivesse completamente apaixonado por seu par.

E logo Mrs. Bennet foi indagada por uma curiosa Mrs. Lucas.

- Você sabe de algum interesse de Mr. Darcy por Miss Eliza?

O orgulho começou a tomar conta dos pensamentos de Mrs. Bennet.

- Interesse? - exclamou ela, no momento em que a banda parava para uma pausa, fazendo com que suas próximas palavras fossem ouvidas por todo o salão – Minha filha Elizabeth está NOIVA de Mr. Darcy.

**OooO**

- Parece que de nada adiantou pedir para que minha mãe mantivesse segredo! – resmungou Lizzie, no dia seguinte, na biblioteca de sua casa.

- Não me importo desse segredo ter sido revelado. – Ele respondeu, fazendo um carinho na nuca de Elizabeth – Agora poderemos dançar todas as danças em uma noite de baile sem sermos questionados.

Elizabeth sorriu, e ele segurou a mão dela, beijando-lhe ternamente a palma.

- Eu a amo, Lizzie! – ele sussurrou. E ela sentiu seu peito se encher de felicidade.

Kitty entrou nesse momento na biblioteca. Ele não mostrou constrangimento pela entrada dela, continuou segurando a mão de Elizabeth, sorrindo.

Lizzie sorriu para Kitty e esperou que ela saísse. Depois virou-se para ele e perguntou-lhe sobre uma curiosidade que a muito tempo lhe atormentava.

- Como começou? - disse ela. - Compreendo que tenha progredido gradualmente, após o primeiro passo; mas o que foi que o impulsionou?

- Não posso determinar a hora ou o lugar, o olhar ou as palavras que alicerçaram o meu amor. Já estava no meio e ainda não dera por que tivesse começado.

- Quanto à minha beleza, foi desde logo classificada por você, e, quanto aos meus modos, o meu comportamento para consigo andou perto da má educação, e quando me dirigia a você era quase sempre com o intuito de feri-lo. Agora, seja sincero: foi pela minha impertinência que me admirou?

- Admirei-a pela vivacidade do seu espírito.

- Ou impertinência, como queira. Pouco menos era do que isso. O que é certo é que estava farto de amabilidades, deferências e atenções. Desdenhava todas aquelas mulheres que falavam, agiam e pensavam com o único fito de o conquistar. Despertei a sua atenção porque eu era diferente delas. Se não tivesse um fundo realmente bom, ter-me-ia odiado. Mas, apesar do trabalho que teve em disfarçar os seus sentimentos, estes sempre foram nobres e justos. No seu coração, nunca deixou de desprezar as pessoas que o cortejavam tão assiduamente. Ora aí tem... poupei-lhe o trabalho de uma explicação; e, de fato, pensando bem, começo a achá-la perfeitamente razoável. De resto, não me conhecia nenhuma boa qualidade, mas ninguém pensa nisso quando se apaixona.

- E não havia bondade na afetuosa atitude que teve para com Jane, quando ela esteve doente em Netherfield?

- Querida Jane! Quem não teria feito outro tanto por ela? Mas faça disso uma virtude, se quiser; as minhas boas qualidades ficam ao seu cuidado, e pode exagerá-las como melhor lhe convier. Em troca, cabe-me o direito de provocá-lo e discutir consigo todas as vezes que me apetecer; e, para começar, diga-me por que razão à última hora se mostrou tão indeciso. Por que razão se mostrou tão tímido comigo na primeira vez que nos visitou e, depois, quando aqui jantou? E, sobretudo, por que conservava uma atitude tão distante e fria?

- Porque também você se mantinha grave e silenciosa e não me deu qualquer encorajamento.

- Mas eu estava embaraçada.

- E eu também.

-Podia ter procurado conversar mais comigo, quando veio jantar.

- Um homem menos apaixonado que eu talvez o tivesse feito.

- é pena que encontre para tudo uma resposta razoável e que eu tenha o bom senso de aceitá-la! Mas pergunto-me a mim mesma quanto tempo levaria ainda para se declarar, se eu não tivesse interferido! Pergunto-me quando se resolveria a falar, se eu não o tivesse interrogado! A minha resolução em agradecer-lhe a sua bondade para com Lydia teve, sem dúvida, um grande efeito. Receio que até demasiado, pois que será da moral se o nosso entendimento se deve a uma quebra de promessa, uma vez que eu não deveria ter mencionado o assunto? Assim não iremos longe.

- Não se preocupe. A moral está a salvo. As injustificadas tentativas de Lady Catherine para nos separar foram um meio de remover todas as minhas dúvidas. Não é ao seu ávido desejo de exprimir a sua gratidão que devo a minha atual felicidade. Não me sentia em estado de esperar muito tempo por uma intervenção sua. A comunicação da minha tia deu-me novas esperanças e eu estava decidido a saber tudo imediatamente.

- Lady Catherine foi-nos de imensa utilidade, e isso deverá torná-la feliz, pois ela gosta de ser útil. Mas, diga-me, por que veio a Netherfield? Foi apenas para passear até Longbourn e ficar embaraçado? Ou terá pensado na possibilidade de conseqüências mais sérias?

- O meu verdadeiro objetivo foi vê-la e verificar se poderia alguma vez fazer que gostasse de mim. O motivo declarado, ou pelo menos aquele que confessei a mim mesmo, foi verificar se a sua irmã ainda gostava de Bingley e, acaso ainda gostasse, fazer ao meu amigo a confissão que mais tarde realmente lhe fiz.

- Terá alguma vez a coragem de participar o nosso noivado a Lady Catherine?

- é mais fácil faltar-me o tempo do que a coragem. Mas, uma vez que tem de ser feito, dê-me uma folha de papel e escreverei neste mesmo instante.

- E, se eu não tivesse também uma carta a escrever, sentar-me-ia a seu lado e admiraria a regularidade da sua caligrafia, como certa jovem, um dia, já o fez; mas acontece que também tenho uma tia e estou em falta para com ela.

Elizabeth, que até então evitara ter de dizer aos tios que eles tinham exagerado a intimidade entre o Sr. Darcy e ela, ainda não respondera à carta da Sra. Gardiner, mas, atualmente, sabendo que eles receberiam da melhor maneira a comunicação que tinha a fazer-lhes, ela sentiu-se quase envergonhada ao refletir que os seus tios já tinham perdido três dias de felicidade, e imediatamente respondeu o seguinte:

_Eu já lhe teria escrito, minha querida tia, para lhe agradecer, como devia, a sua longa e carinhosa carta, tão rica em pormenores, se, para lhe dizer a verdade, não me sentisse aborrecida demais para o fazer. A tia supôs mais do que aquilo que realmente existia. Mas, agora, suponha tudo o que quiser; dê largas à fantasia e entregue-se à sua imaginação, para os vôos mais arrojados, e, a menos que me imagine já casada, não errará por muito. Escreva-me tão depressa quanto puder e elogie-o a ele ainda mais do que na sua última carta. Não me canso de lhe agradecer por não me terem levado até aos Lagos. Não sei como pude ser tola a ponto de desejar tal passeio! A sua idéia dos garranos é encantadora. Percorreremos o parque todos os dias. Sou a criatura mais feliz do mundo. Talvez outras pessoas já o tenham dito antes, mas nunca com tanta justiça. Sou mais feliz até do que Jane; ela apenas sorri, eu rio. O Sr. Darcy envia-lhe todo o seu amor, aquele que ainda lhe resta. Contamos com todos em Pemberley, para passar o Natal. A sua, etc._

**OooO**

**Espero que gostem da fic, ela eh baseada no livro, por isso que o começo e o final são partes do final do livro. **

**Desculpem, não resisti a tentação de colocar Jimmy e a Pollyanna na história.  
**


End file.
